Beautiful
by PixieDust-Kiss
Summary: Ino is looking out the window, and Dosent know what else can be more beautiful, Tell Shikamaru comes over. He is the most beautiful thing Ino's ever seen [ShikaXino] No Being meany poo heads.


An Angeleyes1994 production

Hey, this is a shikaino Fanfiction, if you Love Shikatema, and Hate this couple. Then don't Read. Or if you just hate this Fanfiction, Don't Hate on it. Authors Just have Different taste.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, If I did it would be a lot different.

- - - - - - - -- $- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -# - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - $- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ino sat happily looking out her window, the sun was shinning and The flowers in her backyard she Planted looked Just Right with the sun. The Clouds somewhat covered the sun and Looked like Something Shikamaru would like.

She sighed.

She loved this, The quiet. Even though she wasent that quiet herself, she liked times when Everything Made her feel Special. 'Quiet and beautiful' She thought.

"oi, Morning Ino. Wonderful day isent it?" She heard someone say.

"sh-shikamaru? What the Hell are you doing in my house, Shouldn't you be out with Chouji….Or Temari?" She said the Last word with lots of hatred.

"Temari? That Slut? As if. And Chouji is out on a mission with Asuma. Naruto Just goes on and on about Sasuke Being such a baka, and Sasuke Is just being plain Emo. And I Really hate emos (A/n : I don't have problem with emo's, People have a choice to be what they want to be, It just sounds more like Shikamaru to hate Sasuke Because he's Emo.) Sakura, Unlike you, Is still going on and on about 'Sasuke-KUN' and.."

"I get it, well…Since you have disturbed me. What do you want to do.."

"I don't know…Cloud watching…"

"cloud watching? I just stopped doing that."

"hmm…"

"wanna Train?"

"on a Saturday?"

"why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Fine."

Quiet.

"Want to go on my computer?" Ino asked.

"Computer?"

"Mhm. It's this thing and you can play games, and stuff."

"How troublesome. But…Whatever."

"YAYY!! You'll LOVE it."

She sat down, and he sat down beside her, One chair.

She logged in to msn.

"msn?" Shikamaru asked.

"Everyone has one. It's Totally awesome."

"Why hasent any one told me?"

"Just…Because? Anyway…I'm 'NOT Dumb Blonde'

"Who's 'CherryPink?'

"Sakura. And Weaponsmiss is Tenten. FateCosts is Neji RamenCoatedSakuraYUM is Naruto. StopCallingMeEmo is Sasuke…and that's all who's on…"

"oh. Sakura's talking to you."

"oh I know."

CherryPink : So…How are things going with 'Shika-kun'

"how are things going with…" Shikamaru began to Read. But then Ino Covered the screen.

"Can I see?"

"NO!"

"why not?"

"Because….umm….you…will…Tell him?"

"No I wont. I want to see."

Ino Quickly Turned the computer off.

"ha. Now you'll Never see."

"Not if I force it out."

Shikamaru chassed ino Down the Stairs and into the living room. He Jumped on her, making her fall to the ground.

They both Laughed not Realising how close their Faces were.

They Both stopped Laughing, and Shikamaru said

"Please tell me."

"Why do want to know."

"Because, I'm your teammate, your friend, Your Best GUY friend. It dosent matter if I know these things, it's not like I'll tell them anyway."

"I cant tell you.."

"Why Ino?"

"Because if I tell you, It's the same as Telling the person I like?"

Shikamaru Got what she was saying, he moved his face closer.

"How so?" he asked.

"Because…"

He was so close to her lips.

"Continue." He said.

"Because…I love you Shikamaru Nara."

Before they could say anything else, Their Lips Were Connected. Their kiss Lasted for 5 seconds But then Shikamaru broke the kiss.

"I guess this Will Ruin our friendship forever." Shikamaru said.

"That dosent matter." Ino said Before Pulling him in for another, More passionate kiss.

That's when Ino's dad walked in.

"Ino. Sweatheart. I'm home…That nara boy?"

"I better get going" Shikamaru said before rushing out of the door with her dad Behind him. But She knew that After she was looking threw the window that things CAN be more beautiful, and most of the time, It isent even a thing, It's a person, and that person can Change your heart forever.

"I LOVE YOU INO!" Ino Heard from outside Interrupting her thought.

"I love you too, Shikmaru." Ino Yelled.

"I always have…I always will.." she said under her breath.

--- $- - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- $- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - -$ - - - - - -- - - - -

I hope you liked it. 3

This is For My Friends Sammie and Elissa. Hope you guys both like this.


End file.
